Pain has it's sweet ends
by Samdafurry
Summary: Feliciano overslept and missed a conference. Oh no. Ludwig stops by to get him but when he sees his house he decides to help him clean up. Amidst all the cleaning he finds a sketch book and looks through it surprised at all the pictures and even cries a little. Read the rest to find out what'll be Feliciano's reaction.


Italy was asleep. He hadn't exactly meant to fall asleep; in fact until a short time ago he'd been painting in the small sketchbook he carried everywhere. It had been a good distraction from training. Now however, the tubes of watercolour were strewn about the living room; and Italy was curled up on the couch, the sketchbook long since fallen from his hands onto the floor.

There was a knocking on the door as Germany waited impatiently for the Italian.

Stirring a little, Italy blinked blearily around the room, what had woken him? Another knock made him start and almost fall off the couch before he caught himself. Yawning, Italy picked his way through the mess of art supplies and stumbled to the door. "Si, si, just coming." Opening it Italy found himself face to face with an impatient German. "Ah, ciao, Germany!" Italy rubbed his eyes tiredly and smiled up at him.

"Feliciano, your going to be late." He glared at the Italian, arms crossed.

"Hm~ late? Late for what?" Italy wasn't exactly at his best after just being woken, and looked a little confused. Correctly interpreting the glare he fumble for a reply. "S-scusi... I've just been painting... and um sleeping."

He face palmed and gave an exasperated sigh. "The conference. But I guess we've already missed it." He peeked at the mess in Italy's house. "I'll just stay to help you clean."

Clarity kung-fu kicked it's way into Italy's brain and he yelped. "O-oh no! The conference! Germany I'm /so/ sorry! I completely forgot once I started painting. I'll make it up to you I promise!" Looking distraught, Italy grabbed Germany's hands and clung to them apologetically, before following Germany's gaze over his shoulder. "Huh, clean? O-oh... oh how did it get this messy? Um but it's like an art studio, si? So it shouldn't matter but-" He wanted Germany to think well of him so he quickly nodded. "Grazie, Germany. I'd appreciate it." He turned and lead Germany into the house, smiling to himself.

As the two men started to clean Germany came up to Italy's sketchbook. He put what he was carrying down on the coffee table and started to flip through the book, amazed at the drawings till he came up on one about him. He blushed. It was amazing. Such detail. He stared at the page blushing till he got Feliciano's attention.

Italy hummed softly as he cleaned, so this was why Germany liked it? It /was/ quite relaxing, and it felt good to see his living room become gradually tidier. He sneaked glances at Germany from time to time, smiling gently; until he noticed him paused by the coffee table. Italy paused and bit his lip; he'd picked up his sketchbook... and was flicking through. Oh... not that he minded it was just... a little embarrassing. He usually tried to keep his art private to an extent. Italy noticed the blush on Germany's cheeks and his coloured in response. Damn... he'd forgotten he'd been practicing drawing the German in there too. "U-Um Lud- Germany...?"

He didn't hear the Italian call his name as he put his hand up to his mouth. This picture was amazing. He flicked through the book a little more coming upon a few more pictures of him. His eyes watered at one.

In the picture he and Italy were holding hands and laughing together, each holding a national flower behind their backs.

Italy was panicking slightly. Germany hadn't responded and now he looked... upset? Oh no... was he angry that he'd been drawn? He was a stoic, private sort of man so maybe. Italy quickly walked up and placed a hand on Germany's forearm to get his attention. "Germany? Are you alright? Um I'm sorry if seeing these made you angry... I can get rid of them if you want." Italy shifted from foot to foot, a frown tugging at his mouth; he'd hate to get rid of his sketches but if Germany wanted him to then he would. He'd never want to upset Germany like that.

Germany fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. This was the first time the Italian had seen him cry. He thought he was crying in sadness. No, he was crying in happiness. "Th-These are absolutely gorgeous." He stammered, shaking a bit. He held out the one where they were both holding hands and laughing together, each holding their national flower behind their backs. "Especially this one." More tears came.

"W-wha?" Italy yelped in alarm. He was /really/ upset? No... wait... he thought they were good? Italy knelt down beside him, his face a mixture of surprise and something close to incredulous amusement. Germany was _**crying**_!? He cupped Germany's face in his hands smiling at him. "I didn't think you'd show emotion like that... um you really like them?" Italy felt a flutter of pride in his chest at the idea of someone liking his work. "O-oh that one... hm I can't remember when I did that one actually. Ah, and I'm sorry if your face looks odd or anything," Italy smiled mischievously at the German, teasing him to try and make him feel better. "It's hard to sketch someone laughing when they hardly even _**smile**_in front of you. You should smile more." He pressed a quick kiss to his forehead, and blushed at his actions.

Dropping the sketch book he was surprised at what Italy did. He smiled and pulled Feliciano's forearms down, slamming his lips with the Italian's.

Italy was about to protest at his book being dropped (even though he'd done the same whilst sleeping not so long back), when he was stopped first by Germany's smile, and then at Germany's kiss. Italy's eyes widened in shock. Why was he... Not that he minded but... Deciding to throw caution to the wind, Italy let his eyes close and kissed back enthusiastically, sighing happily into the kiss.

Ludwig put one knee up, as if to propose to the Italian, so that he could sit. He then proceeded to wrap his arms around his waist.

Italy was blushing darkly, wrapping his arms around Germany and shifting his body closer. He pulled back from the kiss briefly to look at Germany properly, ghosting his hands over his hair and face. "Y-you... is this happening or am I still asleep?" He was smiling brightly, longing to kiss him again, but cautious in case Germany had made a mistake in doing so. After all he was Italy; weak little Italy, so why would someone like Ludwig want him in this way?

"No, you are awake. I-I've been hiding this for a long time." He stared stoically at Feliciano sitting on his knee.

"R-really? Heh that's so strange," He took hold of Ludwig's hand and placed his palm against his chest so he could feel his heartbeat "I-I've felt the same way too, and hid it... um well 'cause I'm me y'know?" Feliciano smiled helplessly and shrugged, a shy smile on his lips as he stared back.

"I've hid my feelings for you because of everyone else. I didn't want them to think I was weak."

"... Weak? Eh, that's so silly, why would feelings like this make you weak?" He frowned a little and brushed his lips against Ludwig's again. "You shouldn't care what anyone else thinks anyway... if you truly love someone it shouldn't matter, si?"

"Ja, but..." He trailed off, shying away from the Italian.

Feliciano felt his heart skip a little, his lips tugged down in disappointment... maybe it wasn't what he thought then... just a momentary lapse. He was a little hurt as he shyed away. Ludwig didn't think the same?

He gently pushed the Italian off him to get up. "We should clean up the rest." He felt torn for what he did.

"I-I understand." Feliciano walked over to another corner and began picking up tubes of paint (oh so that's where the burnt sienna had got to, under the bookcase). "'Cause if you're with me... you're weak, you'd be as pathetic as me. Others would see it and you'd be a target... or I would whichever. A-and it's not like you love me or anything so... si it's fine." Feliciano tried to choke back the sadness and force a chipper tone into his voice, it sounded strangled.

Germany flashed a worried glare at him. "Nein! I do love you! Very much so. It's just everyone always thinks that I'm strong so I try to keep it that way." He felt as if Feliciano had just ripped out his heart and stomped on it. He felt horrible. Torn in two.

"S'okay... I get it... just kind of hurts." He turned, trying to smile, but felt his eyes fill instead. He quickly turned back to what he was doing, hiding his tears. Stupid, stupid. Of course that was more important. If he was seen as anything but strong others might take advantage. Just... just pretend none of it had happened. Ludwig had come in, admired his sketches (his heart clenched again)... and then nothing, just cleaning and small talk.

His heart ached to the extent where he thought he was going to faint. He loved Feliciano very much and he knew that what he said was wrong. But what Feliciano didn't know was that he had an assassin after him. Trying to figure out his weakness. He loved the man very much. He didn't say anything to him about the assassin so as not to worry him. He was just about to ask him something when he saw the tears. Not of happiness, but of sadness. He wanted to go help, but he felt that if he did he would make it worse.

Feliciano tried to keep his breaths even, but the tears were silently coursing down his cheeks. He swiped them away furiously. This was ridiculous... Ludwig loved him or said he did, that's all that should matter, right? But... having the whole thing being kept a secret, it just felt like maybe Ludwig was ashamed of him and himself. Like Feliciano was something shameful to be pitied. Trying to return to normalcy Feliciano spoke again, but the shaking, choked sound in his voice was far from normal "Y-you haven't seen the azure watercolour anywhere have you? ... Been searching for that one for weeks now, I swear these paints grow legs and walk off." He tried to giggle but it sounded horrible and false. So he stopped and went back to tidying quietly.

Ludwig's heart tugged as he looked through the pile in his hands. Finding the azure watercolor he came up behind Feliciano and hugged him, showing the azure and kissing his neck gently. "Is this the one?" He asked.

Feliciano stopped still at the sensation, a small blush crawling up onto his cheeks. "S-si that's it. Grazie." At the kiss on his neck he frowned a little, trying not to enjoy the tingling sensation rushing over the skin where Ludwig's lips touched. "Don't... if it doesn't mean anything..."

He grabbed him up, holding him bridal style. "Of course it means something." He brought him up gently and kissed him on the lips.

Breaking the kiss gently, Ludwig looked into his eyes. "I-I have something to tell you."

He squeaked in shock "L-Lud- what are you doing?" The soft kiss was enough to quiet him and he whimpered quietly, before wrapping his arms around Ludwig's neck, kissing back. He frowned as he pulled away but kept his eyes on him, nodding and listening intently. "S-si... go ahead."

"The reason why I want to keep this secret is because I have an assassin going after me trying to find my weakness." He stopped and put him down holding his hands. "You. You are my weakness. I don't want him to find out. If he hurt you or worse..." He looked away scowling. "You make my legs go weak and my stomach all fluttery."

"W-why didn't you tell anyone this? It's important Lud... /you're/ important! A-and you could have trusted me. If you'd told me from the start I wouldn't have been so whiny and pathetic... I was mad because I thought you didn't want to admit to us because of what others might think... and that hurt." He bit his lip, blushing despite the fear he felt for Ludwig and himself. "I'm your weakness... heh somehow, if it weren't for the danger, that'd make me so happy." He giggled suddenly, delightedly at the (in his opinion) adorable scowl and almost childish description Ludwig gave. "Si, me too." He cupped Ludwig's face again, smiling close to his lips. "I just want to kiss you all the time... b-but this is important. We should tell the others about this threat, si? Maybe they can help?"

"Maybe. I don't know. They might not help us." He bends down kissing Italy for a bit.

He sighed happily, despite everything and kissed back, running his fingers through Ludwig's hair. "Mm, if it's dangerous I understand now if you don't want to... I wouldn't want you to get hurt because of me.. but I want you to know that... ti amo, and um I have done for a long time. And I hope we can sort this out so I can kiss you whenever I like* smiles a little mischeviously. "Once the assassin's gone, would you mind if I kissed you in conferences too?" He expected a negative answer, but found that he wouldn't mind too much this time, Ludwig loved him, and he loved Ludwig back.

"In conferences, maybe when we meet sometimes." He bent down and picked up the Italian carrying him to the couch. He put him down as he laid back allowing him to sit on his stomach.

He laughed happily at being picked up and blushed as he looked down at Ludwig whilst sat on his stomach. He tilted his head and smiled as he studied the German closely, tracing gentle fingertips over his jaw-line "Oh good, i did get your jaw and nose right in that sketch... You're handsome you know, and nice to draw."

He blushed at the Italians compliment. "Why, danke schon."

"You're welcome. It's the truth... a-and I really do love you a lot.." He looked shy, not sure whether the clinginess would be appreciated, and pretended to be interested in the buttons of Ludwig's shirt.

"I'm a bit hot." He invited Feliciano to unbutton his shirt. "I'm sure you are too." He started to unbutton his shirt.

"Eh, you are?" Blushing again, Feliciano began to unbutton his shirt. "I didn't think it was that hot today." He smiled innocently and kissed Ludwig gently.

Slips his shirt off and pulls him down kissing his chest.

He sighs and giggles at the sensation, running his fingers through Ludwig's hair

Ludwig looks up at the blushing boy. "You are a picture of beauty."

Feliciano looks down, blushing deeply, but smiling, feeling so happy in his arms. "R-really? Um... that's so sweet of you." Moves down a little and starts kissing him passionately.

Ludwig returns the gesture wrapping his arms just a bit below his waist.


End file.
